


Happy New Year 2019

by kittyandmulder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, Stucky-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Comic, First Kiss, French Kissing, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mistletoe, New Year's Kiss, Stucky - Freeform, happy new year, stevexbucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder
Summary: After the surprising kiss under the Mistletoe Steve comes to Bucky.





	Happy New Year 2019

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! 
> 
> from: 12.2018 
> 
> Steve and Bucky (Stucky)
> 
> by Kathy Clark
> 
> color: Mulder (01.2019)
> 
> We would be glad about comments and notes. Don't be afraid to write us. Hug Give us ideas, motivate us or write just what you love about Steve and Bucky. What is your favorite FF or scene from the Movie?
> 
> If you write FFs than give us a link, maybe there's a scene that hasn't been drawn yet.


End file.
